Al final, siempre pasan estas cosas
by Sgt. Mary
Summary: Porque al parecer, el respeto a la propiedad ajena y las leyes de allanamiento están bastante sobrevaloradas.


La primera vez que Sherlock Holmes entra al apartamento tres años después de su _no- tan-verídica_ muerte, John tiene que darse un aplauso como felicitación por no haberse desmayado del shock cuando pensó que, ahora, era oficial: _Se había desquiciado completamente_.

(Tener frente a ti un supuesto cadáver que en realidad luce bastante vivo por los niveles de arrogancia que desprende -y parecen no cambiar con el paso del tiempo-, no es nada fácil).

Su primera reacción resulta ser un literal grito de _tevoyamatar_ y la segunda, casi inmediata, es dejar al instinto apropiarse de su cuerpo por los próximos minutos (lo cual es una muy buena justificación para no culparse directamente a sí mismo por sacarlo del piso a empujones bastante agresivos). Es un triunfo personal notar que la amenaza resulta, _de momento_, pues Sherlock permanece rígido y a la expectativa, no muy dispuesto a defenderse (si la situación no fuera tan grave sería digno el momento para fotografiar).

Entre tantas emociones su conciencia habla y le dice que _está un poco mal_ por la clara desventaja que muestra con ese cabello hecho un lío y alrededor de cinco kilos menos que no le hacen parecer tan intimidante como antes. Esa imagen es por la que John considera (_**¡considera!)**_ calmarse, hablar, razonar, olvidar… Pero entonces esas ganas de darle otra oportunidad resultan bastante _familiares _y siente que se está traicionando a si mismo si se la da -la confianza- _una vez más._

Azota la puerta y escucha su propia voz reclamar apenas en un susurro, luego llorando, luego llena de ira, luego de mucho de todo (más golpes contra la madera que todo) y trata de distinguir la de Sherlock pero son sólo sus maldiciones lo que escucha y, por lo visto, él entendió su punto de no tener_ derecho_ a replicar.

Se mantiene estable, encajándose las uñas en la palma de la mano _-pero estable_- pensando que la probabilidad de que abra la puerta, le deje pasar y esto termine mal es bastante alta. Haberle roto la nariz no fue nada, pero encararle arriesga una amistad que repentinamente pesa y duele, _mucho. _No sabe cómo lidiar con la situación y golpear la puerta no parece una forma de salir del problema (sus nudillos se lo están confirmando) así que hace lo que, de momento, parece más _racional_:

Asegura con llave, atranca usando una silla, cierra los seguros en la ventana y apaga la luz, casi decidido a cavar una fortaleza bajo tierra _(si algo ha aprendido es que nunca es bueno subestimar a Sherlock Holmes)._

Parece paranoico, incluso él mismo lo acepta, pero no hay más que hacer, _era de esperarse_, es un hombre dañado por recuerdos después de todo.

Pero es en medio de la oscuridad y soledad de la habitación, con el cuerpo molido y lánguido que un nudo de nerviosismo le corta el aliento, uno que se siente demasiado bien para estar así de mal.

_(Y sabe que podría reírse de felicidad, si no estuviera tan nervioso)_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente le sorprende continuar entero en el mismo sofá que cayó la noche anterior, notando la sangre seca en sus manos y una incomodidad que no se reduce a la física (porque un nudo en el pecho puede decir bastante) y casi corre a la cocina, para evitar observar el estado de la sala después del alboroto.

(Ni siquiera tiene recuerdos vívidos y ya sabe que la señora Hudson va a matarle.)

Con un merecido té en la mano trata de restarle importancia al asunto en general porque, _en realidad_, no es como si valla a hacer alguna diferencia mortificarse, el arrepentimiento le ha de seguir hasta el trabajo de cualquier modo (porque no es como si por 36 meses no hubiera cargado con él ya), el día transcurrirá con normalidad y cuando crea que finalmente ha conseguido algo de paz sus recuerdos le harán ser súbitamente consiente de la mirada de Sherlock la noche anterior, la única cosa que distinguió perfectamente entre tanta agresividad y escalones que fácilmente parecían más de diecisiete.

De entrada no será sencillo persuadir esa clase de pensamientos y hoy precisamente algo o alguien le _dificulta_ la tarea; pero finalmente nada de eso será tan importante porque lucirá _casi_ como el mismo John de siempre, el mismo que Sherlock no conoció, uno nervioso, irascible, que no está a punto de hacer algo terriblemente inadecuado como llorarle a las manchas de sangre en la alfombra.

Hay otro John, sin embargo, que si piensa eso e incluso tiene ánimo suficiente como para ir a buscarle.

(Corriendo. Con móvil en mano, paciencia en la otra.)

_De verdad quisiera que este fuera el que grita menos en su cabeza._

Siente un poco de rencor consigo mismo por tener _tan buen corazón_, (no al grado de atormentarse, no _tanto_) pero es bastante maduro para aceptarse y _aceptar_ que en algún momento Sherlock y él _deberán_ hablar. Será complicado, aun siendo optimista, sobretodo porque la lista de cosas que necesitan discutir es bastante larga y no cree poder aguantarla a la mitad sin que él o Sherlock (probablemente Sherlock) la echen a perder.

Es tarde para muchas cosas, para otras no tanto: Ahora es el momento adecuado para todo, especialmente para perdonar_ (o al menos intentarlo) _porque entre más tiempo pase, obviamente, _más difícil _va a ser.

(Y ojalá todo ocurriera como suena en su mente porque parece mucho más sencillo)

* * *

"Han sido tres días, querido..." comienza la dulce voz al filo del marco de la puerta, y no contesta, pero sonríe, ocultando que el intento de animarlo termina con él un poco más herido de lo usual (lo que es bastante malo desde el día que permitió que se convirtiera en '_usual'_) y la deja prepararle un té mientras se lamenta por el poco sueño que está conciliando y que, de hecho, gradualmente va en decadencia.

Y es allí, donde _casi _puede sentir la presencia de una elegante suela cosquilleando en las plantas de sus pies, que pretende olvidar.

(Está jodido)

Quizás algo de todo tiene que ver con Mrs. Hudson tallando unas huellas ciertamente no suyas, pero apenas visibles, en el tapete de entrada. No necesita hacer una gran deducción de ello (o un escándalo por saberlo, en todo caso); de algún modo lo veía venir (incluso la mirada ligeramente resentida e inconsciente que ella le da los últimos días) pero no así el rastro aceitoso de huellas dactilares entre las teclas de su computador (que limpiará hasta que le queden blancos los nudillos y casi borre la impresión de la letra.)

_Paranoico_ es una palabra que le está quedando corta: A él, a su forma de tomar el asunto, pero a la vez resulta casi cómica (e irónica) la poca importancia que le da a todo.

Al parecer, el respeto a la propiedad ajena y las leyes de allanamiento están bastante sobrevaloradas.

* * *

La segunda vez que ocurre (un mes después) los típicos diluvios londinenses que le despiertan a media tarde con repiqueteos en su ventana y un Sherlock Holmes parado inmóvil tras su puerta son casi costumbre.

…Excepto que algo no cuadra allí, y quizás sea la figura larga e imponente que yace mojada, _disgustada_, frente a él (una que después de tanto parece ya no encajar en el marco de la puerta del 221B de Baker Street)

Tarda más _en tratar_ de controlar su ira que en notar la mejilla hinchada, el rostro morado, la boca sangrando y los cuatro puntos mal hechos en la frente, pero eso no evita que piense rápido, _como el capacitado médico que es_, analizando los escenarios posibles (que no son pocos) y las consecuencias posibles (que son muchas más). No todo queda claro incluso tras una profunda observación, pero sí al menos porqué, precisamente, su piso es el primer _maldito_ lugar al que llega después de una pelea antes que a un _maldito _hospital.

No hay mucho que hacer, no cuando un soplo de recuerdos le abofetea la cara diciéndole que, _de verdad_, no puede cerrar la puerta sin ayudarle y de alguna forma una pequeña cicatriz en la nariz de Sherlock -que a su puño le parece bastante familiar- ayuda en su decisión.

"_Sólo será una vez" _piensa, resignado.

(Internamente desea que no sea así)

Se hace a un lado ligeramente reticente y pese a su '_un-poco-no-bueno_' gesto, Sherlock parece bastante complacido (lo más complacido que un hombre recién abofeteado puede estar) porque con ese consentimiento está aceptando muchas cosas, como que sigue siendo el santo patrón de la paciencia y la comprensión de hace tres años aunque se niegue a quedarse con ese papel que, entre otras cosas, le dice que Sherlock casi puede enmendar el problema. _Casi. _Si hace méritos y se lo propone.

(Al menos pensarlo le suaviza un poco el entrecejo -y las ganas de molerle a golpes, dicho sea de paso-).

-No me provoques, Sherlock-

-No lo estoy haciendo-

(Y no suena muy convencido)

…

-Si dedujeras tan rápido como recurres a la violencia quizás no sería el único detective consultor en el mundo-

Podría estar molesto, por su cinismo, eso es lo que la gente normal hace (pero ciertamente no es lo que hace él), e intenta lo de siempre, _eso de parecer más molesto de lo que en realidad está_, pero no puede y en su lugar _sonríe_, presionando con más firmeza de la necesaria la mariposa que está colocando en su ceja. En cierto modo la sangre que permanece en sus pómulos le resta credibilidad al pésimo intento de romper el hielo, pero ya han sido muchas noches en vela y _necesitaba_ urgentemente algo de ese retorcido humor.

Pese a todo, lo molesta que resulta ser la situación entera no parece querer darle tregua, sobretodo porque pese a que su ceño se ha relajado el dolor en su pierna parece recordarle a cada instante con _quién_ está y la ironía que hace no más de 4 semanas él era quien provocaba las heridas, no quien las curaba (como si el remordimiento no fuera suficiente, _muchas gracias)_.

Todo parece rutina con un Sherlock mirándole fijamente (que tampoco ayuda mucho) y él entornando una mueca firme, fiera, esperando que deduzca lo irascible (_preocupado, arrepentido, lastimado_) que está.

(Es triste pensar que aún tiene la esperanza que funcione)

Guarda sus cosas y evitándole totalmente la mirada lleva consigo el botiquín hasta su habitación, cerrándola con calma y recostándose, no tardando más de unos minutos para quedarse dormido (_agotamiento emocional_).

No sabe exactamente el tiempo que Sherlock permanece en el piso, mucho menos el momento exacto en que se marcha de allí sin necesidad de que se lo pida (exija). Y cuando se levanta, con un vistazo rápido al sofá vacío a su costado es que intenta convencerse que así es como se supone que las cosas deberían ser.

_Pero no lo logra._

(Y tampoco es que le sorprenda mucho).

* * *

La tercera vez que ocurre es tras un par de semanas de auto convencimiento que no funciona.

Está regresando de la clínica y en vez de encontrar un montón de recibos angustiantes regados por el suelo, tropieza con cajas empolvadas envueltas por él mismo hace… Lo que ahora parece no tanto.

Lleva corazón y pulgar al puente de su nariz, demás dedos cargados con niveles de paciencia que pensó que no necesitaría nunca más.

_(Los deja-vú se están volviendo recurrentes)_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Respira profundamente haciendo _ese_ entrecejo exasperado, esperando que su lenguaje corporal le diga algo al sujeto frente a él (en vista del poco éxito obtenido con las palabras). Casi parece una mala broma lo poco sorprendido y lo muy dispuesto que está a intentar razonar en vez de llamar a una patrulla.

_(Solo espera estarse ganando el cielo a pulso)_

Sherlock detiene lo que sea que esté desempaquetando y toma un momento antes de responder (lo cual es extraño para un hombre que podría contestar más rápido que un tren bala) y le devuelve la mirada como si estuviese a punto de hacer la deducción de su vida, con la comisura izquierda de sus labios alzada, casi feliz.

-Sonreíste-

El siguiente "¿Qué?" es automático y le sale un poco lleno de incredulidad, ganándole un resoplido por parte del detective. Ha estado conteniéndose hasta ese momento, así que si lo vuelve a escuchar las ganas intensas de sacarle a patadas de Londres no van a poder ser reprimidas, y no le importará si el mismísimo gobierno británico va tras él posteriormente (lo que no duda que ocurriría, ni por un segundo).

-Aquél día, ¿recuerdas? Una sonrisa, tuya específicamente, tiende a significar aceptación cuando me encuentro cerca. El volver al piso o no fue una pregunta implícita que esperaba comprendieras, y –bien hecho, John- la has contestado sin siquiera darte cuenta.-

(_El botón de marcado rápido para emergencias no suena tan disparatado de usar en este escenario_)

-Tu necesidad de tenerme cerca es recíproca, seguramente _hasta para ti,_ resulta evidente. Es curioso que tengas preguntas; debería ser claro pues todo ha sido bajo tus, -poco eficientes, debo decirlo- términos-.

Sufre entre el dolor que le causa apenas mantenerse en pie y contener las ganas de estrangularle (aunque la sola idea no parece tan terriblemente inconveniente teniendo alguien supuestamente muerto y enterrado por él hace tres años invadiendo su piso y tratándole como un idiota).

-John, ¿de verdad pretendes quedarte allí parado toda la tarde?-

-Probablemente-

Y parece ser que el té calmante que le da la Señora Hudson desde hace tres días está haciendo su trabajo (quizás demasiado bien).

Pasa la lengua por sus labios, expectante, mientras la oh-tan-alta figura se acerca cautelosa, casi con temor de desatar algo parecido a lo ocurrido a su regreso, la primera vez.

Tiene maldiciones atoradas en la garganta, pero antes siquiera de abrir la boca se da cuenta que _no está seguro_ si podrían describir exactamente lo que quiere decir, pues incluso las amenazas suenan bastante fuera de lugar. Del lado contrario espera una epifanía de deducciones y palabras agudas pero, en cambio, siente su espalda golpeando la puerta de entrada y unos brazos verdaderamente decididos presionando contra él.

El mismo cuerpo que vio caer de St. Bart's, en la morgue de Molly y en el féretro hace casi tres años está abrazándole, y el contacto duele pero reconforta, y lo más desconcertante es las ganas que tiene de empujarle, pero que resultan ser menos potentes que el deseo de sostenerle y no dejarle ir nunca más.

_(Casi quiere gritar)_

En cualquier caso no contiene el golpe impresionado contra sus costillas, ni las lágrimas que escurren hasta llegar a los afilados pómulos que se apachurran contra él, mientras su difusa mente deja salir el aire encajado en sus pulmones.

La risa siguiente es instintiva, un poco histérica (y aterrada), pero al fin y al cabo risa, una que algo debe decirle a Sherlock porque vuelve al ataque tomándole de la cintura -entusiasta y delicado, como todo en su vida- ahora sobre su mejilla, recargando más de la cuenta sus labios, incierto, tembloroso, murmurando algo sobre su ritmo cardiaco y la segregación de oxitocina y _cómo hubiese sido más sencillo si seguían su protocolo _y, en fin, todo, _menos_ aquello que debería murmurar.

Es débil, si le preguntan; esas no son ni de cerca las palabras que querría escuchar, pero son sinceras, _son Sherlock_ en esencia y eso es más que suficiente.

(_Y si se juró que cuando volviera a verle acabaría con él a golpes… Siempre puede utilizar como excusa a la demencia, esa que parece tan efectiva en presencia de un genio completamente desquiciado y ajeno a los sentimientos que tiene una especie de obsesión por empujarle contra la madera cada vez que siente miedo irracional_.)

Enreda los brazos en su cuello cuando algo casi parecido a la seguridad y la sensación de volver a tener un _hogar_ con él se arremolinan en su estómago. Quizás se está precipitando; sabe que cosas como éstas requieren una gran cantidad de confianza y la única cosa peor que tener a Sherlock _de esa forma_ tan desigual y perfecta es estar confiando en él, pero _lo hace. Lo hizo_, en realidad, desde que supo que jamás tendría las disculpas idílicas que espera cada vez que es… _Él mismo_ (bastante a menudo).

-Si hubieras dicho que volverías no parecería allanamiento de morada- Menciona, al escuchar contra el pantalón de Sherlock el sonido de unas llaves que suenan exactamente como el repuesto que perdió hace una semana.

-Irrelevante -

Y siente como peligrosamente sus labios chocan por la incomodidad en la que están revueltos, piernas torpes y manos buscando a que sujetarse son la descripción perfecta; una maraña de extremidades que buscan reencontrarse y encajar, como nunca, pero como siempre también.

Parece casi un beso, y si lo es, ninguno de los dos lo menciona.

_Al final, siempre pasan estas cosas._

* * *

**Que esto quedara... _Así_, es la terrible frustración que da después de buscar cerca de tres meses un título decente que siempre estuvo bajo mi nariz. Finalmente me decidí a publicar esta historia (aunque sea más vieja que Jesús) y tengo que admitir que estoy un poco aterrorizada por lo OOC que pueda resultar, la trama tan típica y mi excesivo uso de paréntesis que dañan la vista (trataré de contenerme la próxima, _porque se que la habr_á). ****No es la primera historia de este fandom que escribo pero sí la más decente (aunque eso sigue en discusión). **

**********Gracias por tomarse su tiempo con esto en vez de estar terminando sus tareas ahora que es final de semestre, espero en verdad que les haya gustado :)**

**Por favor sean amor y dejen crítica/recomendación/cualquier cosa dulce que soy sensible y todo es bienvenido por mi (L)**

**Espero que nos veamos con frecuencia en estos lares (después de salir de mi modo pululante es difícil contenerme)**

**Abrazos y besos para todos :3 y nuevamente, gracias por la oportunidad(L)**

**Mary**


End file.
